


Satisfy Sans (Writing Prompts Collection)

by HellYeahLibra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghost Penis, I don't even know anymore, I'll add more tags later, LOTS AND LOTS OF BITING, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, No Implied Parts, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Sans, Reader is gender neutral, Smut, Soul stuff, Surprise Angst, We're all going to HELL, Wow, at least i hope there's hot skeles there, derlirious sans, didn't know that would happen, ecto-dong, enjoy your sin, feels trip, filthy sinners XD, for every sinner out there, horrible writing, i forgot the tags lol, i mean i never expected this, imaginary!reader, jelly phallus, just a little bit, like seriously i don't even, lol wat, muhehehe, nothing major, reader can be whatever gender you wish, take two yo huehue, tw death i guess, well this just took a turn, whoops i did a thing, writing prompts, written at 3 am with nothing to eat, you can probs tell i have a kink for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahLibra/pseuds/HellYeahLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompts I got at Tumblr. May differ from time to time, and will not always be x Reader. All of it, though, is strictly Sans-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 001: Edging (Orgasm Denial/Delay)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Didn't know that this is what I'll be posting here for the first time... But, hey. I did get myself into this, so I'm committing.
> 
> ...Whether I want to or not. :v
> 
> Welp, let's all burn in Hell togehter, kiddies! Muhahaha <3

_“S-Sans…”_

_“I got ‘ya, don’t worry babe…”_

_“S-Sans – ahhh!”_

_“S-shit! I-I’m so close, babe! Shit, shit, shit, ahh, fuck…!”_

_“Please, Sans! I-I’m…!”_

_“Fuck! I-I can’t…I can’t hold it… Fuck…!”_

* * *

 

  
Sans’ eye sockets opened suddenly, left eye ablaze in blue fire and searching the ceiling frantically, fruitlessly. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he sat up with a groan, looking around the room. Panting slightly, he felt his bones rattling, and slowly, almost forcibly, he took a deep breath. Memories of his dream came flooding back to him as he exhaled, trying to calm down.

It didn’t work.

 He sighed, running a hand over his skull. He’s been getting those dreams a lot, lately, dreams about you; the one human that caught his attention in more ways than he anticipated. He never expected himself to sink this low, not even when he first met you. To have to resort to his dreams to feel your touch, hear your pants, gasps, and moans as you cry out his name in pure ecstasy, ecstasy that he brought you to…

To feel you wrapped around him, as he relentlessly thrust inside you, clawing and scratching and biting every bit of skin he could latch on to, claiming you as his own with marks for the world to see. Was he so despicable to have these desires for the human? Was he really pursuing these thoughts despite the obvious boundary of species? Was he so desperately entranced by this human that his mind would forcefully remind him of what he didn’t have? While the thoughts weighed heavy on his mind, he almost felt bad about himself.

Well, almost.

Sans looked down on the sheets that covered his lower body, finding the risen bulge tenting the fabric of his shorts. The ethereal blue glow dimmed at the patches of wetness that dirtied his clothing, even soaking through the sheets. But he didn’t mind, he’d just throw those out later. Right now, he supposed, that continuing what he started was the polite thing to do. After all, he’s already dug himself deep; he might as well indulge himself to feel less bad about it.

Skeletal hands removed the sheets from his body, moving back up to pull the garters of his shorts down to his patella bones. His length stood at full attention, a physical manifestation of his sinful desires. He gripped it and began pumping, up and down, teasing the head with his thumb circling over the slit in slow teasing ways.

Sans groaned, already feeling the pent up pressure from his dream quickly building back up. An image of you suddenly began to form in his head, and for a moment, he saw your hand graze against his phalanges, brushing the tip of his length as they did so. The jolt of pleasure was almost too real, the sensation overwhelming him briefly before he regained control of his movements. His bones began to rattle again, his body giving the telltale signs of his impending climax. His hand began to stroke faster and faster, and he could see yours guiding him by the wrist, feeling your arm brushing his member here and there, as if you were really there with him.

“A-ah…” He bit back a moan, groaning your name in frustration. If only this were real, if only you were really there, he’d shove you against the wall and fuck you raw until you were screaming his name for more. And he’d give you that, again and again, until his body couldn’t take it anymore and you fall asleep together in a sweaty, sticky mess.

The mental image sent a shrill shiver up his spine, causing him to gasp in surprised pleasure. He was almost there, just a little more…

But, as he neared his climax, your image slowly started fading away. He could feel panic well up within him, eyes wide and hesitant against his body’s need for release. No, no, no, he didn’t want you to disappear. He knew this wasn’t real, but this was a very close second. His left eye blazed as his unused hand found the base of his length and gripped it like a vice. He continued stroking himself, twitching and shaking as your image started to lose form. Your eyes were still there, though, beautiful, half-lidded eyes that looked at him like he was the most precious being in the world.

He felt himself stiffen, but he refused to let relief flood him. His fingers gripped tightly on his member as it twitched, his other hand gripping the discarded sheets tightly and holding himself down. He rode out his denied orgasm, lying there and panting. His tongue lolled out and he sighed tiredly, but once again, he found his hand stroking his member.

Immediately, your form returned, this time straddling him as you lowered yourself on to his length. He grit his teeth as you lowered yourself slowly, but only ever brushed the tip with your entrance. He hadn’t even realized that it was just his own thumb playing with the head of his member. Sans looked up to you, panting heavily and groaning when you inch away from him to avoid his thrusts.

“B-babe, please…” He whispered, his teasing nickname for you carrying more affection than he let on. His cheeks flared blue as he flushed at the sight of you lowered yourself back down, still not enough to have him thrust up, but enough to let him feel you again. His hand unconsciously gripped the base of his member as he felt the familiar pressure build beneath him, the other stroking him faster, almost rougher.

“Babe… I-I…” He choked out a moan as he tilted his head back, adamant at keeping his sockets open. He feared that if he even so much as blinked, your image would disappear, and he’d be left alone again. Just as he thought, as the pressure began to slowly release, your body started fading. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to lose you just yet.

He gripped his base tightly once more, and his bones rattled more violently than before, arms and legs flinching and jerking every which way as if he was pained by the denial of release. He would be more hurt if you left, and to his relief, you didn’t.

You held out a finger; one more, you silently tell him. He nodded, panting, as your hand went to join his with grasping his own length. He was kind of disappointed by the lack of contact, but he just let you be. He enjoyed whatever you did to him, despite everything else. Your skin felt so soft, so smooth compared to his rough and rigid phalanges. He stroked at a slower rhythm than earlier, looking straight into your eyes as you do the same.

“B-babe…” He muttered, groaning as he flicked the head before resuming his stroking. “Babe, I-I hope you can hear me…” You nodded, and he smiled slightly at that.

His breath hitched, but it was cut off by a short moan he bit back again. “I… I love you, so much…” The skeleton began, too deep into his deliria to realize none of it was real. “I love you, I love you, and I can’t fucking take how… how scared I am of saying it…!”

His grip on his length tightened, but the rhythm remained only for a moment.

“You’re so… you’re so beautiful…” He muttered breathlessly, picking up the pace. “Do you… do you love me, too?”

Your image nodded.

“Ah, babe…” Sans whispered, panting as he sped up his stroking more. “I-I love you-u… I lo-love you, babe…! I-I…! Argh!” His head titled to side, his eye never leaving your form. He felt the all too familiar pressure building up quickly, and this time, with a lasting look to you, he let himself go.

With a cry of your name, the name he rarely called due to the holder’s specialty, he felt release’s sweet, glorious blessing bathe his hand. Thick, sticky ropes of blue sprayed all over his shirt, coating him in the essence he denied freedom earlier. He stared as your form slowly disappeared, mouthing three words that he would never dare let himself imagine you say.

He felt the tears slip through his eye sockets as he closed his eyes, exhausted and spent to even care about how he looked like. He just knew that, no matter what, the closest thing he’ll have with you was this.

…For now.


	2. Prompt 002: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation (and last part) of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thatfireemblemgeek](http://thatfireemblemgeek.tumblr.com) requested bondage and soul shenanigans. :)
> 
> I hope it's to your liking. ^^ I hope you enjoy~

He woke up with the sound of pans clanking on metal, and figured that Papyrus must have been up already. Sans sat up and observed the wall for a moment before looking down at his shirt and sheets. Dried and flaky, the mark of his sin last night made him frown. He removed his shirt and balled it up, putting it on top of the sheets before gathering that and balling it, as well. The lumpy fabric in hand, he stood up and threw it in the hamper for Papyrus to collect later.

He never asked why they were so dirty, and he would never tell him.

He picked his jacket up from the floor, shaking dirt that collected through the night. He decided not to put on a shirt today, wearing the jacket and zipping it up to his neck. Once he got his bearings, he left the room and went downstairs.

He shouldn’t have come down.

The moment Sans’ line of vision was on the kitchen, his sockets widened in surprise. You were there, and he had to take a few steps back and press up against a wall to make sure you didn’t see him.

_You were right fucking there._

He felt his face flush, in both embarrassment and guilt. He didn’t have a shirt on, and he forgot to bring shorts. His jacket could only cover his ribs and sternum, but it didn’t reach past his pelvis.

…He remembered his fantasies from last night, the way your body moved over him, how he was so desperate for your touch, and how he was so desperate to touch you. It sent a shiver up his spine, but he cut those thoughts out his head immediately.

You were right there, and he’s thinking such thoughts. He should feel ashamed of himself, but he wasn’t. He knew what he wanted, he knew that he was sick enough to fall for a human. But he had to control himself, like he always did, lest you become wary of him. And he clearly didn’t want that.

Sighing, he clenched and unclenched his hands, the phalanges digging against his metacarpals. Once he felt the heat on his face dissipate, he walked back to the kitchen, a casual grin etched on his face.

“Hey, can I get in on this breakfast **pan** dering?” He announced as he walked in. Papyrus, who was flipping pancakes before he arrived, jerked his head towards the framed doorway with a scowl and bulging eyes.

“SANS,” He exclaimed. “IT’S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS! OUR FRIEND IS HERE FOR A LOVELY MORNING VISIT, SO KINDLY KEEP YOUR JOKES OFF THE KITCHEN!”

“Okay, bro,” He said, regarding him with a lazy grin before training his eye sockets on you. You’d been eyeing him since he entered the room. “Hey, babe.” Shit, he shouldn’t keep calling you that.

“Hey boner,” You muttered, before sputtering and shaking your head. “I-I mean Sans! H-hey, Sans…”

“What did you say?” Sans asked, his bone brow rising in curiosity.

“I said, hey Sans.”

“No, you said–”

“I said _Hey, Sans_!” You cut him off, turning back to the table and picking at your food awkwardly. Papyrus finished making the last batch of pancakes and ushered Sans to sit on the empty chair in front of him.

Breakfast happened, and as much as you indulged in conversation, Sans couldn’t help but notice the way you’ve been shifting your eyes at his direction every now and again. It made his cheekbones warm.

* * *

 

You were alone with Sans in a room.

That’s about as much context as he needed. He _wished_ there was something happening, but there wasn’t. The two of you were left by Papyrus earlier to attend cooking classes at Undyne’s, and won’t be back until tomorrow. You offered to stay with Sans to appease the younger skeletal brother. You told him that you’d get Sans to do the chores, but you were the one sweeping the floor and washing the dishes.

Now the two of you were in the living room, with most of the chores over and done with. He was sunk at the couch, feet propped on the coffee table as he lazily flipped through the channels. You were on the other end, looking down on your lap and had a look that said you were thinking hard on something. He turned the television off and focused his eyes on you.

“Hey,” He called your attention. You snapped out of whatever lull you were in and jolted at the sound of his voice. “You feelin’ good?”

“Sans,” A sigh escaped your lips. “Oh, I’m sorry… I was just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, genuinely curious. You were silent for a moment before releasing another sigh.

“Yeah, I think it’d be for the best…” You said, gazing at him with a light but series expression. Your eyes looked so beautiful, Sans thought, mesmerized by the depths it held.

“I’ve been reading up on Souls…” You spoke, your tone careful but firm. You continued staring at him, biting your lip nervously. God, he wished he could bite it himself. “And I’ve been thinking…”

“Yeah…?” He whispered, too enthralled at the movement of your lips. He just wanted you to keep talking.

“Okay… I’m just gonna come out and say it,” You said, taking a deep breath. “I want you to see my Soul.”

“What?” The question was out of his mouth before he even fully registered your statement. The moment it did, though, he jolted from his position and sat up, facing you. His face was flared up, a deep shade of blue coloring his skull.

“B-buddy, pal…” He chuckled nervously, glancing every which way that wasn’t you. “D-do you even…did you just ask…”

He stopped mumbling when you placed a hand on top of his, squeezing gently. You scooted closer to him amidst his mild panic, and his face grew bluer than before. You guided his hand to your chest, placing it against the area where your heart was. Beads of sweat started forming on his skull as he took the moment in, but he still refused to see into you.

“Buddy,” He stated with a nervous chuckle. “You sure you wanna do that…? You read the books. This is…”

“Please,” You whispered, grasping his hand more tightly. “I  want to show you…”

“Show me…?” He asked. You only nodded in response and pushed his hand against your chest further. Seeing as you were set, and part of him really wanted this to happen, -just not in this kind of situation-, he poured his magic into you, finding and unraveling your Soul.

The onslaught of emotions would have physically thrown him off the couch, had you not been holding his hand. Vibrant threads of color seeped from your Soul, and he was overwhelmed by the flood of positivity and love directed at _him_ that he almost cried.

There was simply too much, he felt everything as your memories played out; your timidity on your first meeting, growing trust as you spent more time together, and the eventual budding romance he never even saw. He felt more than saw how you smiled towards him whenever he said something hilarious, and his bones hummed happily in response.

But as he delved deeper, he saw the reasons of your absence in the past few months. He felt your grief when you confided in your best friend, a human who now hated you for even feeling anything for him, a monster. He felt your sadness when you avoided your monster friends for months, refusing to even call or text anyone about it.

He stopped when he felt your chest heaving, liquid dripping and falling on his radius. He looked up to see tears staining your cheeks as you shook your head, letting out a sob.

“I’m sorry…” You cried, letting go of his hand. You tried to stand, but he was quick to pull you back and practically slam his face against yours, teeth finding lips as he kissed you so passionately, so longingly, that you felt your legs giving out immediately.

A gasp escapes you as he licked your bottom lip, quickly jutting it inside before you recovered. He played with your tongue, tracing every crevice of your mouth before he reluctantly pulled away. You were still crying, he noticed, so he brushed your tears with his thumb.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, still worried despite suddenly responding to your emotions.

“Y-you…don’t hate me?” You asked, but Sans thought it was more of disbelief than an actual question. It pulled a chuckle out of him, because he never thought he’d hear you ask something like that.

“You don’t hate anyone who bares their Soul for you…” He said, looking straight into your eyes. “And I could _never_ hate you, babe. Even before all that, I…”

He trailed off, blushing. He was acting stupid. You showed your whole being for _him_ , why was he having a hard time telling you his feelings now? He shook his head and looked back at you, breathing deeply.

“I feel exactly the same way you do…” He whispered, brushing your hair to the side and leaning his forehead against yours. “I just… thought it was wrong, you know?” You nodded. “But I’d throw all that out the window if… if you let me have you…”

“I’d be an idiot if I said no,” You smiled. Sans felt like he was going to float away with how happy he was at the moment, so he wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled your cheek, forcing you to lie back laughing happily as you laughed along. He peppered your face with toothy kisses, closing the distance between your lips and his mouth once more with a chaste but passionate kiss.

“God, you’re amazing,” He muttered, nuzzling under your chin on top of you. You had your arms around his shoulders and were rubbing him soothingly as you panted.

“You, too…” You said. “And Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“I saw your boner earlier.”

Silence effectively took over the room. You tried to see how he’d react, but he was still nuzzled under your chin, so you couldn’t quite see his face. But you could make out the faint blue blush coloring his cheeks again.

“…Shit.” He said. You tried to stifle your laugh, but failed due to the completely flat tone that was perfectly delivered in a moment’s silence.

“Well… That’s **boner** line embarrassing.” He muttered, laughing quietly once you stopped laughing so much. He used his arms as leverage on either side of your hips as his grin transforms into something mischievous. He thrust his hips against yours, making you gasp as the bulge rubbed your sex.

“Wanna see it again?” He growled, voice low and husky as he thrust again for emphasis. Surprised, you let out a moan by accident, quickly covering your mouth with both hands as your cheeks flushed pink.

“You’re so cute,” He chuckled darkly, leaning down to your ear. He nibbled the soft flesh gently, sighing in delight as you gasped out again. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this…”

One of Sans’ hands lifted your shirt up and ran to your chest, circling his thumb over your nipple and flicking over it. You were panting at this point, and Sans was loving every delicious sound you made. His other hand was on your hip, running it up and down your skin that sent shivers throughout your body.

“I’m lovin’ the sounds you’re makin’, babe…” He said, blue tongue licking your cheek slowly as it made its way back to your ear, and then down your neck. He circled the ghostly appendage before nipping with his teeth, eliciting within you another moan.

“S-Sans…” You moaned out, and he growled in response. The way you said his name drove him insane, it was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more, more of you.

“Heh, I can’t get enough of you,” He pulled back just enough so your eyes could meet with his. Right eye blank and left eye blazing blue, half-lidded as he regarded your flushed cheeks and squirming body, he smirked at the needy way you looked at him.

“I wanna make you scream,” He huffed, groping your chest a bit more roughly. You jerked in surprise, but the hand on your hips stopped you from moving too much. “But I wanna hear you say you want it, too…” He leaned back down, eyes never leaving yours.

“Do you want that?” He asked. “Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress while you scream my name? Do you want me to fill you up and wreck you so bad you won’t be able to stand for a week? Do you?”

He punctuated each question with a squeeze on your hips and chest, the other lazily switching from one breast to the other. You could only nod your head fervently, eyes closed in ecstasy, but a rougher squeeze on your hips combined with a hard bite on your jugular had you screaming out in pain-mixed pleasure.

“I can’t hear you~” Sans mused, lapping at the spot where he bit you. He moved to a different section, a spot on your neck where your pulse was, and started sucking on it. He hummed at the prolonged moan he let out of you.

“Sans, _please_ ,” You moaned. “I want you, now! Please!”

You felt a lurch in your stomach, and you opened your eyes to suddenly find yourself inside Sans’ room. He was still on top of you, grinning down smugly.

“Now was that so hard?” He asked, chuckling as you blushed further. He pulled the zipper of his jacket down and let it fall off his shoulders. “Now let’s get to the fun part.”

He lifted you off the bed enough to remove your shirt and throw it somewhere with his jacket. You tried to reach out to touch his sternum, but a sudden pressure had your hands bound above your head. You saw Sans holding his hand out, blue magic shimmering around it.

“No touching,” He said, bringing his hand down to tweak your nipple. You squirmed more, arching your back at his touch. “I want to make you feel good for as long as I can, and you touching me won’t help that.”

“B-but…” You stuttered. He smiled softly, already knowing what you were about to say.

“Next time,” He shushed, cupping your face. “Just let me hear those beautiful and sexy sounds you’re making–” He pinched your other nub, and you gasped. “–and I’ll be good.”

He removed his hand from your cheek and brought his head to your shoulder, where he began nipping and biting your soft skin. He left marks as he went down, red-colored spots that would bruise and leave much more prominent hickeys in the morning. He wanted everyone to know, he wanted the world to know just how much he loved you, and just how much you loved him.

_You were his, just as he was yours._

Your moans became more wanton, louder as he latched onto your nipple with his teeth, grazing it while his tongue circled on the engorged nub. He didn’t stay long and went further down, tugging your pants down as he left more love bites on your stomach, your waist, and your hipbones.

“S-Sans…” You gasped. He hummed delightfully in response, leaving another mark on your exposed thigh as he lowered your underwear.

“Heh, my baby wants me so bad,” He chuckled, another bite on your thigh. “You’re already so wet… _Just for me_ …” A growl escaped him, something primal and instinctual that just got you more turned on than you already were. You bucked your hips, hoping that he would just take you already.

“S-Sans, please…” You panted. “I-I can’t…”

He inched his face to your sex, inhaling deeply despite not having a nose. He jutted his tongue out to lick on it slowly, teasingly tasting your essence. You were so delicious, everything about you was delicious. He was never going to get enough of you, of _that_ he was sure.

Sans used his hand and mouth to pleasure you, the other moving down and groping your butt. He reveled in the sounds you were making, louder and faster like a melody he would never forget. He slipped a finger in your entrance, and you tilted your head back as he started pumping in and out, stretching you to accommodate something larger.

You were too stimulated and sensitive from all his teasing, so when a second finger was added and he started scissoring you, you’d come undone. You gripped the headboard, hands still under his magic hold, and cried out his name. He hadn’t anticipated you coming so soon, but he rode out your orgasm while he ate your sex, slurping up as much as he can.

He looked back up to you, your essence dripping from his mouth as he licked them off his teeth. Grinning, he tugged his boxers down, kicking the dirtied fabric off the bed and freeing his pulsing member, hard and glowing and ready for a good fuck.

“You ready for the Bone Zone, babe?” He asked, eyes half-lidded as he crawled towards you, positioning his length at your entrance. You were too far gone at this point to care about the pun, and just nodded your head weakly. He purred, you figured it was impossible but he did, and teased your entrance with the head of his member.

“No backin’ out after this,” He whispered near your ear. He still wasn’t pushing in, and it frustrated you a bit. As much as you appreciated him giving you chances to back out, you went here with the intention to make love, not to chicken out at the last minute.

“K-keep…” You muttered, bucking your hips to meet his member. “Keep your promise, bone boy.”

He grinned at that, “Whatever you say, sweet cheeks.”

He groaned as he pushed himself in, your warmth wrapping around him almost too much to bear. He inched himself closer, making sure you were comfortable along the way. He whispered soft praises in your ear, muttering apologies whenever you winced in pain.

“Oh, baby,” He panted when he felt his pelvis hit your behind. “You’re more amazing than I thought… so hot and tight and all for _me_ , right babe? You’re mine, and _only mine_ , yeah?”

The aura of possessiveness surrounding you was almost suffocating, but it didn’t help your already lust-hazed mind. You only nodded, and were rewarded when Sans finally began moving. The feel of his length sliding against your hole, rubbing every muscle in you the right way made you arch your back and buck against him for more contact.

He thrust in a steady rhythm, breathing more praises beside you while you made all sorts of incoherent babbling amidst your sex-induced euphoria. At one point he leaned back, grabbing your legs and hoisting them up his shoulders as he picked up his pace. He bit more marks on your legs, loving the way he slid so perfectly inside you.

“Sans…” You gasped. “F-faster…”

The skeleton dropped one of your legs, shifting you so you lay on your side. He held on to the bed with one hand as he rolled his pelvis harder, faster, more fervor as your moans turned to screams that only carried his name. The sound of your voice was driving him wild, and his thrusts were making the bed creak loudly.

“A-ah! Sans–ah, yes, _Saaaahhnnsss_!”

His breath hitched when you screamed his name, his bones humming intensely as magic flared within him. Sans was getting close, as well, and the way your muscles moved to milk him of his own release was making it more difficult to control it.

He wanted to this to last longer, but he was already so close. This wasn’t a dream anymore, anyway, and he could do it again when you allow it. The thought relieved him somewhat, enough to put a stutter in his pace as it became erratic.

“Shit…” He cursed, leaning down and bending your leg with him. He grabbed your wrists and, with a flash of blue, released his hold on you. The moment he did, you flung your arms and grabbed his clavicles, gripping tightly. The touch made him groan, pace increasing.

“S-Sans, I’m gonna come…!” You cried out.

“Do it,” He whispered, looking straight into your eyes. “Come for me, babe.”

And you did. You felt the pressure that was building inside you burst like a dam, and with a scream of his name, you came undone for the second time tonight. Sans continued cursing as he thrust into you clumsily, rhythm and control forgotten as the desperate need for his own release addled his mind.

“G-gonna come inside you,” He groaned, thrusting hard. “Fill you up with my come…! Urgh, shit! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! **_Aaaaarrrrgggghhh_**!”

He bit on your shoulder harshly as he muffled a roar that ripped from his throat at the thought of releasing inside you. He continued thrusting as he came, and you feel hot jets of his essence coating your insides. Rivulets of his seed dripped from your hole as he slowly pulled out of you, his length fading into nonexistence.

Sans unclamped his jaw from your shoulder, and you winced at that pain. He lapped up the blood in a silent apology, giving the wound a toothy kiss before his gaze turned on you. The white pinpricks in his eyes were so bright, so full of life, and the smile on his face was nothing if not genuine. He was so happy, and it made you feel the same light feeling, too.

“You were amazing…” He whispered, carefully putting your leg back down. He had forgotten that it was squished between your bodies, and it would probably hurt. He wouldn’t mind carrying you around, though, even if it was a lot of work.

“I…didn’t do anything,” You said, breathing heavy. “You, though… Wow.”

“Y-you really think I did… good?” He asked, the anxious tone in his voice not welcome in your ears.

“You’re perfect,” You insisted, pulling him down on you and kissing the spot between his eye sockets. “And I’m so glad that happened…”

“Yeah, I, um… yeah,” He rubbed the back of his skull shyly. Where was the confident and possessively hungry skeleton that was with you a minute ago? You laughed quietly at the sudden mood change, letting him go and shifting to your side.

“Oh, wait,” Sans mumbled, leaving the bed for a moment to get a new sheet from his closet. He draped the soft fabric over your form and slid under a moment later, pressing his ribs on your back. He lazily dropped his arm around and over your middle as he pulled you closer, nuzzling against your hair and exhaling.

“I’m so glad you’re mine…” He whispered, exhausted and feeling sleep tug him further into his subconscious. “And I’m yours… your monster…”

You sighed, also exhausted from the afternoon’s events. Waking up tonight might be a miracle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D
> 
> I'm counting on it, in fact! :D Please do not be afraid to point out my shortcomings. I have a lot, but I won't improve if I don't notice or someone doesn't point them out~ :D
> 
> Also, feel free to leave requests on my Tumblr! =w=)


	3. Prompt 003: Nightmares Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this is becoming its own story? Nah, it'll be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame [this little monster](http://grayscaleeternity.tumblr.com) for the mess after the first cut. Love you, Gray~ <3
> 
> Edit: So... I forgot to put tags in. Damn it. Anyway, also, this request isn't done yet. It'll have a part 2. :) Again, read away!

What a way to start the day, right? Sans didn’t even need to think when he felt familiar hands roaming his ribs and tracing his sternum, and hot breath above his pelvis. He already knew who it was, and the sensations were already bringing his magic to form below him. It was the perfect situation to wake up to.

You were just so eager, sometimes. It had already been six months since the two of you admitted your feelings for each other, and in that amount of time, Sans couldn’t even count the number of times he had yearned for you. You had also been quite active when it came to pleasing him, and though he wanted to please you more, he certainly didn’t complain.

He twitched a bit before sighing in pleasure as your tongue found its way to his materialized member. Too drowsy even after being awoken so tastefully, he settled with putting a hand over your head, gently massaging your scalp as his phalanges weave and run through your hair. He groaned, bucking his hips a bit when you teased the head with the feel of your lips, just gently brushing against them before pulling back and tracing his length with your tongue once more.

“C’mon, babe,” he groaned, bucking his hips up again. The lights in his eye sockets trained on you, and you stared back with a sleepy, albeit innocent-looking smile. “Too early in the mornin’ for that, don’tcha think?”

Your smile widened as you slowly stroked his member, your hand just barely touching him, but he could still feel the almost phantom touch of your skin against his length and he can’t help the shiver that ran through his spine. Flushed blue, he uttered out another groan as he twitched within your enclosed fingers.

“Babe, please,” he muttered, that voice of his airy and raspy from just having woken up. He smiled when you relented, kissing the tip before taking his length in your mouth. The warm wetness elicited another sigh from the skeleton as he scratched your head appreciatively.

With how unexpected, but thoroughly welcomed, this scenario was he didn’t expect himself to last long. You moved down on him well, a hand circling the base of his length. The picture in front of him wasn’t doing anything to hold the building pressure back. When you began stroking the base of his spine, though, he felt himself fully wake up, groaning loudly and tugging your hair harder.

“Shit,” Sans whispered, panting slightly. His legs were trembling, but his hips were moving on their own, pushing up whenever you pulled back. Eventually, he lost control of himself, holding you still as he fucked your face eagerly with abandon. You moaned against his length, vibrations wracking his bones as he humped you faster, already feeling the pressure a few thrusts away from exploding.

Suddenly, he heard you scream, muffled by him stuffing your face in. He looked down, slowing his pace with concern etched on his features. You weren’t hurt, as far as he could tell, but you were flushed and sweating just as much as he was. He noticed that your hands have disappeared from his body and were tucked under you, and he smirked at the realization.

“Playin’ with yourself, huh?” he chuckled, resuming his thrusts now that he knew you weren’t in trouble. “Can’t blame ya, I can’t keep my hands off ya, too.”

You continued to moan, breathing quickly through your nose as his pace quickened. He buried as much of himself as he could inside you, growling out your name as he came undone. His magic vanished from your mouth a few moments later, and he reluctantly let go of you. Eye sockets half-closed, he laughed silently when he spotted trails of his essence dripping down your chin as you crawled back up to him. He noticed your short breaths, though, and he suddenly felt guilty of what he was doing earlier.

“Shit, you okay?” he asked, brushing your chin with his thumb to remove the excess blue liquid.

“Yeah,” you replied, nodding a bit but still panting. You took his hand and leaned your cheek against it, smiling. “I’m fine.”

Sans sighed, mouth forming into a small grin and his other hand circling around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. The one you rested on your cheek moved to the back of your head again as he nuzzled against your other cheek. He sighed and breathed deeply, imprinting your scent in every bit of his memory.

“Great way to start the day, huh?” he whispered, looking listlessly towards the once too-big closet. The thing had more room to spare when it was just _his_ things he kept in there. Now, with your things from your old apartment in there, too, it didn’t look quite as empty.

“Good morning to you, too,” you replied, kissing his cheek and pulling back to catch his eyes. A faint blush crawled back to your cheeks, and you were suddenly hesitant in saying anything. “Uh… we need to change the sheets.”

“Heh, fine by me,” Sans answered and attempted to pull you back to him. “Stay in today?” He knew you had work today, but he wanted you around more. Even though he spent nearly most of his time with you and Paps, he didn’t want to be apart from you for too long. You let him pull you back, but not enough for him to nuzzle again.

“I can’t, Sans, you know that.” You also sounded a bit disappointed, and he was a bit glad at that. “It’s a busy day at the store today, and I’m going to be a little late tonight, too. Don’t stay up for me, okay?”

“I’ll stay up even if I didn’t want to, babe,” he shrugged. “Waiting for you is just a bonus.”

“Sans,” you sighed, shifting to a more comfortable position. You sat up and pulled him towards you, sitting on his lap. “Come on, we talked about this…” True enough, you did. You talked about how Sans slept so late at night because of his nightmares, and you promised to help him with it as long as he slept before midnight. He agreed to it, albeit reluctantly at first, but now his body was so used to the sleeping schedule he couldn’t bring himself to stay awake for long.

“It’s just for tonight, babe…” he grumbled, although he wasn’t really annoyed at your stubbornness. In fact, he found it more endearing that you cared about him so persistently.

“Sans,” you raised an eyebrow as you called his name. “I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

“Promise?” he asked, lights in his sockets locked with yours. You leaned forward and gave him a slow, lingering kiss, putting your forehead against his.

“I promise,” you whispered. You pulled away completely, rolling to the side and sitting up, feet off the bed. “Now, let’s go get some breakfast, okay?”

Nodding, he began to extract himself from the covers, as well.

“Yeah, breakfast sounds nice.”

 

* * *

 

It was a quarter past eleven.

No matter how hard Sans tried, he couldn’t will himself to go to sleep. You were usually home before eight, and it’s been three hours since then. When you said it was going to be a long day at work today, he didn’t think it’d be _this_ long. He tried to go to sleep before you came back, he honestly did. But even after all the texts, even after he popped by during your lunch break, and even when you reassured him _twice_ that you’d be back and just really late before he returned home, he still couldn’t shake that feeling of paranoia that someone, some _thing_ would happen and you’d be snatched away from him just like that.

The skeleton got up from bed and made his way downstairs. Perhaps a glass of water could cool him down, or maybe some TV could help him addle his worries enough that he’d fall asleep on the couch. You’d be upset that he fell asleep in a position as such, but at least he was asleep like he agreed to. By the time he got to the kitchen, he surmised that waking up to your frowning face probably wasn’t the best. He got some water and headed back up to his room, not locking it even though he knew you had a key. It was just a precaution, nothing else.

Sans downed the glass in one gulp, putting it on the bedside drawer before lying back down. If he was going to elate his nagging brain, the least he could do was be honest with himself. He knew that he couldn’t sleep because _you_ weren’t there. The nightmares frequently happened, and it still did even when you moved in. The difference? Every time he woke up, you would be there to soothe him, to calm him down and to tell him that everything was all right. He was safe, secure, and loved in your arms. You didn’t know what his nightmares were about; you never asked, but you stood by him even after all that. Sometimes you would tell him that his magic gets wonky whenever he got a nightmare, and that concerned him greatly. You assured him, though, that you were never hurt by it.

Right now, though, he was missing your warmth, the security and promise that everything would be all right when he awoke the next morning. Sans knew it was silly to be overly dependent of you to combat his nightmares. He’s been doing that for hundreds of years without you. That still didn’t assure him, and made him worry all the more, much to his dismay. He couldn’t imagine another hundred years without you. Hell, he couldn’t even imagine, let alone live through, a single _night_ without you. Now that he had found the one bright light in his dark, messed up world, he didn’t want to let go.

All that thinking, however sad and bittersweet, kind of tired him out. He cursed inwardly, not knowing if he wanted to thank his thoughts or to shove them back in the recesses of his consciousness. It was well like him to think so pessimistically to the point where he’d tire himself out. Good job, Sans. At least you wouldn’t be mad at him that he stayed up an hour late. With that small reassurance tucked closely to his Soul, he gave a last, lingering gaze at your side of the bed. Almost yearning, willing you to be beside him, he hugged your pillow and began to drift off, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

 

* * *

 

_It was that dream again._

_No, not dream. He knew this was another **nightmare**. He didn’t need this right now, and yet it was happening. He had been doing so well, too. Three weeks without incident, and the moment you were away from the bed, it reared its ugly head back into Sans’ mind. Great…_

_He should have been used to it by now, with how many resets Frisk had done before finally deciding that enough was enough. But seeing himself back inside Judgment Hall, facing down a kid that looked like Frisk but at the same time wasn’t, he felt a throbbing in his Soul that hurt far more than any wound this demon could inflict on him._

_He knew that you were the reason, the reason why he was hurting. It was not your fault, as he just couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing your face anywhere ever again. Back in the Underground, where the Sun never shone down, he would be plunged back into his dark world without having the guiding light to bring him back home._

_He spoke the lines, did his role, judged the kid; everything had been perfectly memorized and coded into his mind, it was like second nature to him. But before the battle could begin in earnest, something he thought could never happen…_

_The last strike, the one that should have ended him and should have woken him up, struck not him, but a figure in front of him. His eye sockets grew wide, the pinpricks of light dimming and shrinking as he took in the sight of your face. It was **you** , but how could that be? This was new, and it was far worse than the repetitive dreams he’s had before._

_You knelt in front of him, blood pooling behind you from the giant slash mark on your back. The kid was back in their place, unmoving, but smiling. He held you close, glaring at the demon child, left eye flashing in colors of blue and yellow, blazing and coating the entire half of his upper face in fire._

_“Kid,” he growled. “You **really** shouldn’t have done that.”_

_For the first time since he’s had this dream, the killer actually spoke back to him. He couldn’t hear their voice, but as their lips moved fluidly, he could somehow understand what they were saying._

_“ **What are you glaring at me for, Sans?** ” they asked, tilting their head. “ **I wasn’t the one who failed to protect them.** ”_

_“You shut your mouth, you dirty fuckin' murderer!” he growled, fury fueling his fire as the glow of his eye intensified. He clutched onto you tighter, thinking and hoping that it would stop the flow of blood. The child giggled in response._

_“ **Ah, but Sans,** ” they sighed, red eyes gleaming in the darkness suddenly encroaching them. “ **It’s still your fault that they’re dying. If you never loved them, if they never have fallen for you, of all people, they would have remained safe. You know that, right?** ”_

_“You little **sh** –”_

_“ **You’re a failure,** ” they continued over Sans’ outburst. “ **You won’t be able to save them, Sans. Their time is up. Look, they’re fading away.** ”_

_Sans looked down at you in his arms, and in his shock, they were telling the truth. Your body was slowly disintegrating, starting at your legs that chipped away and faded to black dust._

_“ **And it’s all, your fault…** ” Static resounded throughout the dark space, as if the child was laughing. He didn’t pay them any mind, focused on you. Tears started welling up in his eye sockets._

_It was all his fault._

“….!”

_“Baby,” he called out, reaching for your face. You stared at him, almost lifeless, but a thin smile was on your face. Never in his life would he have thought that seeing your smile would hurt him._

_“Y-you’re gonna be fine, okay?” he assured you, grabbing your hand. He clenched his hand around yours, only to gasp in shock and horror when it disintegrated. Black dust coated his skeletal fingers._

“…s!”

_The delusion of the situation was lost on him, and he could do nothing while your body slowly disappeared in front of him._

_“H-hey…” you muttered suddenly, your other hand that was also starting to disintegrate slowly reaching up to brush away his tears._

“..ns!”

_“It’s not your fault…” you assured him. He had to laugh at that. You were the one dying, and you were the one assuring **him**?_

“.ans!”

_“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry, babe, I’m…”_

_You only nod in acknowledgement, before you completely disappeared from existence. Your eyes were the last of you he saw. The child returned, clutching a knife in their hand poised to strike._

_“ **Now,** ” they said. “ **Be good, and join them in the afterlife.** ”_

_“You fuckin’ brat,” he glowered, magic and fury returning tenfold. “I’m draggin’ you to Hell back with me!”_

_His hand outstretched, bones began materializing from the ground and shot up to find their target._

“Sans!”

 

* * *

 

He awoke with a start, reality still teetering from one plane to the other. The lights were on, but he clearly didn’t leave them on before. Something was weighing on top of him, and as his breathing slowly evened out, the magic fizzling as well, he prepared to glance back at your worried expression.

He blinked, though, when he felt something splash down on his shirt. Were you crying? He knew it had to be you, no one else other than Papyrus would enter his room, but Papyrus isn’t home today, either. He turned his head, ready to apologize with a guilty grin for worrying you so much…

The lights in his eyes disappear immediately, and the grin on his face twisted into a horrified expression. His magic went out of control again, and bones were sticking out from the bed. But what terrified him the most was that **_you had been hit by his magic_**. You were bleeding, run through by his creations that were slowly fading away. One through your stomach, another through the hand that was reaching for him, and another, _God please help him_ , the other was just above your heart. You were staring at him, wide-eyed, blood dripping from your lips that dripped down to his shirt.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, gently reaching out to you. The moment he moved, you collapsed on top of him, and he grabbed the blood-covered sheets to tie around the wounds of your stomach. Removing his shirt, he tied that over your chest wound, hoping that the pressure was tight enough for the bleeding to _please stop_.

“Babe! Sweetheart, I’m so sorry! Fuck, I’m sorry…!” He muttered over and over again, grabbing his jacket before lifting you up. In a swift motion, he had teleported the both of you in front of Toriel’s house. Surely, if anyone could help, it would be her, right? Please.

“Tori!” he shouted, slamming his fist on the door with such force it left a dent on the wooden object. He clutched you tightly against him, remembering his nightmare. This wasn’t real, he _hoped_ , **_pleaded_** , it wasn’t real. He felt your hand shakily tug at his jacket, and he looked back down on you, sockets tear-stricken and filled with despair.

“H-hey,” you muttered, coughing bits of blood. “I-it’s okay… It wasn’t… your fault.”

He shook his head fervently, tears starting to fall once more. You didn’t just say that. You did **not** just say that.

“It _is_ my damn fault!” he cried out, pounding at the door again. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Tori, **_damn it, wake up!_** ” He slammed his fist harder and faster against the door, only to stop when an agitated goat monster revealed her face.

“Sans, what in the wo–” Toriel cut herself off when she found you clutched tightly by the skeleton. With blood staining the sheets and the hole in your hand, she could only ask in shock, “What happened to them?!”

“P-please,” Sans sobbed, his hold on you tightening. “Tori, I’m sorry… Help them, please!”

She quickly took you from his arms and hurried towards her car, with him following like a lost child. She placed you on the passenger seat as gently as she could, her face contorting into a worried grimace as she heard your groans of pain. Sans had not stopped crying when he entered the vehicle, with Toriel forcing him to stay beside her in front so he could tell her what happened. Disoriented from the rude awakening as it is, she at least deserved to know what happened to you. You were one of Frisk’s closest human friends, and to see you so injured…

By the time you three reached the hospital, Toriel had heard everything from Sans. It was with some difficulty to understand, as Sans told her vague details through panicked sobs and short gasps. You were immediately pulled to the ER, and Toriel had the liberty of calling everyone and telling those who awoke of what happened.

With the final phone call to Burgerpants, your close worker friend, Sans saw Toriel put the phone back in her pocket. She was looking at him now, and he had to look away when he felt guilt, worry, and despair crawling over him. He had calmed down some, but that didn’t stop the ache in his Soul, causing him to tremble slightly.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered again as Toriel came up to him.

“It is not your fault, Sans…” she said, voice trying to sound soothing. To him, though, it still didn’t click.

“It is my fault, Tori,” he chuckled, laugh devoid of any emotion but grief. “Fuckin’ nightmares… They don’t stop, and now this? They never should have gotten near me.”

“Sans–”

“I hurt them, Tori!” he snapped suddenly, making Toriel take a step back. “I don’t deserve someone like them! Look what I fuckin’ _did_! They could… my… my sweetheart… they could… t-they…” He trailed off, not wanting to say that dreaded word. Tears started stinging his eyes once more, prompting a hand to brush them away.

“I-I don’t…” he mumbled again, looking away. “I-I don’t want to know… how to live without them, Tori…”

“I know, Sans…” Toriel closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. “I know.”

Several agonizing hours later, Undyne and Papyrus had arrived. The others were arriving soon, but right now, Sans was thankful to have his brother around. His positivity and confidence gave him hope that you’d be okay, and you’d soon be recovering, and everything would go back to normal.

It was foolish of him to think so, though.

The doctor, a close friend of Toriel whose name escaped him, walked out of the ER, eyes trying to be as expressionless as they could. Sans could see the hint of sadness in them, and it only made his hopes drop further into his Soul.

“Toriel,” the woman regarded, calling their attention in the process. “I’ve…”

“What the damage, doc?” Undyne spoke up. Her tone was casual, but he could feel it shake. She was just as shaken as he was, and no doubt she would go after him if anything happened to you.

The doctor cleared her throat. She looked distraught, glancing away at the group. Sans didn’t like this.

“I-I regret to inform you that–”

“Stop.”

“BROTHER?” Papyrus looked at him worriedly. The skeleton was looking at the doctor, eyes dark and emotionless. He didn’t want to hear it.

“My sweetheart’s gone… right?” He spoke slowly, as if he was also trying to process that information himself. “That’s… what you’re trying to say, right?”

The hospital’s silence never got so heavy before, but Sans didn’t care. The doctor needed to say it, but he beat her right to it. You were gone. **_Dead_**. He’d never be able to see your beautiful eyes again. He was never going to feel your touch again, nor would he feel the overwhelming warmth of your Soul. The scent of you washed over him, and despair hit him ten times harder. He won’t ever wake up to the sound of your voice coaxing him from his sleep. He was never ever going to hear you say _I love you_ to him again…

He bit back a sob, but freely let the tears fall once more. The doctor nodding in confirmation of his statement only made him feel worse. He knelt to the floor, head down and hands over his eyes as he now cried in earnest.

Never had anyone heard Sans wail or scream until now.


	4. Prompt 004: Nightmares Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the Nightmares request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this took so long. Um, sorry! Blame my inability to write angst well. :( But anyway, yeah, this is the last part of the Nightmares thing, and wow I can't believe this is turning out to be a story of its own.
> 
> I'll probably be changing my rules in the request thing so it could still be up to the readers to see what goes down in this story, but also others can request things outside of this story. Thank you again for being so patient with me!

Three months.

Three months had passed since your death. Sans had locked himself in his room and away from the world when the initial five-hour wave of pain and anguish ended. He refused to let anyone, even his _brother_ , see him in such a state of grief and loss. Papyrus was the only one who saw him like that… _once_. He’d be damned if he let him see it again.

It was torturous, having to go through the process of clearing his name for the government and police. He didn’t want to, he was adamant when he said he wanted to be put in jail for murdering you. He would have lied, said that he did it in cold blood, but Toriel and Papyrus wouldn’t allow it. They explained his night terrors to them, his relationship with you, and the (traitorous) psychologist he had been seeing to help him with them spilled all the details about his weekly sessions before you came along. The good doctor knew it was confidential, but they didn’t want to see him go to jail, and Sans’ own conviction was already wavering at the sight of his despaired brother, so he reluctantly allowed it. He still didn’t leave his room after that.

He missed your cremation.

He didn’t want to believe it, after all. He didn’t want to let you go, not even the memories. Every time he looked down on his hands, he could still see the stains of red that colored his bones. Your blood stained his being, your heart had touched his Soul, and in a way, you were absolutely unforgettable. And Sans was taking the toll for his grave mistake, for letting your light die out. He was stupid, careless, and definitely unworthy of the love you’ve given him. You stood by him, either way, throughout all the nightmares and consequences of having a relationship with a Monster, you were there still. You were unwavering with his random breakdowns, faithful, and never once thought that you regretted your decision for staying with him. He never once saw your Soul falter. You were **everything** he didn’t deserve, and he had done **nothing** to change that.

He should be dusted for this, he thought. You didn’t deserve that awful, tragic fate, and he should be the one to die.

He missed you so much…

He wanted to brush his fingers on your lips…

To feel the softness of your skin…

_Damn it_ …

He just wanted to see your smile again…

**_Shit_ ** _._

Tears started to well up from his eye sockets again, unbidden but unrelenting. No matter how many times he’s thought about it, the tears just won’t stop. He was lying on his side in bed, staring blankly at the closet where both of your things still lay and hung untouched. He hasn’t changed out of his clothes from that night, and your blood had already dried, sticking to his clothing. He didn’t care if the stench of blood and sweat mixed and permeated in his room, he just had to have a reminder of what he did.

Two weeks later, everyone was in a panic. Your cremation had gone well, and your ashes were given to Toriel and Frisk out of respect. They had been your closest companions aside from Sans, who was nowhere to be found when it started. But when Toriel awoke one morning, your ashes could not be found. Papyrus later found out that Sans was the one who took it. Sans didn’t mind that they knew, but he wouldn’t let them have you.

You were _his._

You swore your Soul to him, and he wasn’t about to let his mistake take that away, too.

Everything about you, body and Soul, belonged to him, just as much as every part of him belonged to you. If he could, he’d travel to Hell and back just to get your Soul back, like in that one movie where the man risked dying of age just so he could save the Soul of his beloved. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to, as your Soul had shattered a few hours after your death. He sensed it, along with the shattering of his. He cursed his own damned determination for preserving him for so long. He should have died with you. He didn’t want to feel this, but he didn’t want to forget you. He just wanted you here. He didn’t want this. He didn’t _fucking_ want this!

He sobbed grossly into the bloodied sleeve of his jacket, gasping and whimpering as he caught wind of your scent. He missed you so damn much. He missed feeling your warmth embracing him, comforting him in his times of need. He needed you, but he knew you wouldn’t be here. He just couldn’t accept it. He didn’t want to forget you, but it was killing him being reminded of the wrong he did. Your words kept echoing inside his skull.

_It wasn’t your fault._

But he knew it wasn’t true. It was his fault, all of it. His fault. His fault. His fault…

 

* * *

 

It had taken him three weeks to work up the will to leave his room. Sans had placed your urn on top of the bedside counter, afraid of leaving it out of his sight. Even that might get taken away if he looked away.

He hadn’t eaten, bathed, or even looked at sunlight for the past four months, so he looked like a corpse now far more than ever. Everyone had gone to their place in worry for him, asking him stupid questions with stupid answers he didn’t want to hear. He didn’t care about what any of them had to say. He had only his memories keeping his mind distant and occupied. He remembered how you first shared your Soul with him on the couch, and how that led to your eventual bonding. He remembered how powerful, how bright your Soul was because of the overflowing amount of feelings you felt for many things. One thing that stood out, of course, was your feelings for him. Sans began crying again as the memory chipped another part of his Soul. Papyrus had asked everyone to leave that day.

“BROTHER, _PLEASE_!” Papyrus wailed once he was sure that everyone was gone. He had gone to wrap his arms around the shorter skeleton, tears falling on the other’s skull. “I KNOW YOU MISS THEM SO MUCH. I MISS MY FRIEND, TOO! BUT I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU, AS WELL!”

He pulled back, tear-stricken eye sockets staring back at the black voids that were Sans’. “BROTHER… YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT. I-IF THE GREAT… THE GREAT PAPYRUS L-LOSES HIS ONE AND ONLY, SUPER COOL B-BROTHER, EVERYTHING WOULD BE POINTLESS!”

After that outburst, he let Papyrus take care of him. He was fed, he was bathed, room cleaned… everything he had no energy or motivation of doing. He didn’t want his jacket washed, but it pained him too much to see his brother, the most energetic and positive person he’s ever known, cry in pain over him. Sans had experienced losing his brother many times over.

But it was never the other way around.

He still didn’t leave his room much, if at all, after that little incident. He let Papyrus come in every once in a while to check up on him, though, just to assure his brother that he wasn’t doing anything dumb. Oftentimes, the lanky skeleton found his brother in tears, hugging the jar that contained his friend’s ashes to his chest as he sobbed and whimpered inconsolably. It still pained him, but he knew Sans needed time. Time to mourn, to move on, and to eventually let go.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, the siblings weren’t on the same page. Papyrus insisted that he only needed time to be able to move on again, but Sans convinced himself that he needed something else; Something that he’d be damned to let happen if the ends didn’t justify his warped mentality.

It was late in the afternoon, when he decided to make his move. The sun had taken its rightful spot between two mountains in the distance, the shades of purple and blue mixing and covering the fading orange light. Night would soon take over, and streetlights are starting to flicker to life, one by one as they sensed the darkness. He was leaning against a wall in front of a large establishment.

It was Frisk’s school.

He waited there, a sharp intuition keeping track of their Soul. They were part of the scholastics club, a member of the student council (Sans had forgotten the position, not like it mattered), and part of the debate team. He didn’t know why they liked working so hard, but he chalked it up to their own determination. They were so happy doing all these things with both their Human and Monster friends, laughing and learning with all of them like youth should.

He almost felt bad for what he was about to do.

His figure shifted, head covered by the blue jacket he’d always worn. Just like old times, he mused. They’re about to come out the school gates, so when he sensed them nearing, he flared a bit of his own magic to catch their attention. It worked, as the kid began running towards his general direction.

“Sans?” Frisk seemed confused with their uncle’s sudden appearance at their school. Not that it mattered. The skeleton lifted his head a bit and gave them an easy-going grin, hoping to reassure them.

“Heya, bud,” he said. “Wanna go for a walk?” He kept his eye sockets hidden from view, just to make sure they didn’t see the absence of his white pinpricks. They shifted, a sign of discomfort, but nodded anyway. Sans didn’t need to think twice, and started walking on a path, hearing the kid’s shoes tap against the cemented sidewalk as they follow him.

He led them to a park, mostly desolate save for a few wandering individuals like themselves. He continued to lead them further in, to a spot where little to no people came at this time of night. Before he managed to turn to a corner, he heard the footsteps stop.

“Sans, stop,” he heard them say. He complied, despite the growing urge to just get this over with. Frisk wasn’t done, adding, “I know what’s happening.”

“You do, huh?” the skeleton asked, forced grin straining his face as he regarded the child with a sideways glance. “Tell me, what’s happenin’?”

Frisk looked at him for a long moment, eyes showing off that determination filling their Soul to the brim. They did say that the eyes are the windows to the Soul, after all. Right now, though, his eyes were long gone, black pools of nothingness that only looked at the kid’s direction.

“You want me to reset,” they said, but before Sans could say anything, they continued, “I don’t want to, not ever. But I don’t like seeing you like this… I knew you’d come to me eventually, but I was hoping you didn’t… I don’t want to fight you anymore, so, can you stop and hear me out? You’re scaring me…”

That was his intent. He was supposed to scare them, but now that they actually called it out, he felt kind of guilty. The kid was too sweet, and of course they’d talk to him if he went and asked. The skeleton tried to go back to his lax demeanor, but they did have something to say, so he kept restraining himself from keeping his guard down. He was prepared to do things his way in case he didn’t like what he heard.

“Sure kid,” he answered, shrugging slightly and faking a grin as reassuringly as he could. It wasn’t too difficult, since he’d been falling back to past habits ever since… he cut his thoughts before it reached there. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Okay…” The child took a deep breath before starting to speak again. “I don’t want to ever reset… but you remember the small jumps I did back in time? Before we reached the surface?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Well, I still have my old save file from before,” they said. “The one when we’re all about to go to the surface for the first time. Remember that?”

He remembered that, of course he did. It was the first time for most of them to see the surface under the glory of the sun. He would never forget the happiness on everyone’s faces when they stepped foot outside the caverns of the Underground for the first time.

Again, and again, and again.

“Yeah, kid, sure do.” His grin was plastered to his face, but there’s no sense of nostalgia in them, only a hint of bitterness and a strong will to not grimace at the memory. He saw the kid relax with a sigh, before he finally noticed the uncertainty hidden behind those determined eyes.

“Look, Sans…” they muttered. “I don’t like what’s happened… And this is a very grownup decision I need to make. Mom told me that I should start getting used to making these kinds of decisions, because I’m the Ambassador and all that. This, though…” It was clear to the skeleton that Frisk was uncomfortable, hesitant with the whole idea, but they were still willing to help him, despite this. “Are you sure this is really what you want? We’d be losing… almost two years of progress.”

His hands, jammed inside his jacket pockets, clenched tightly into fists at the mention of the lost progress. That was another thing that crossed his mind upon making this step; he’d have to start from scratch with you, _if_ he ever managed to find you again. Timelines were weird like that; you could be in love with him this timeline, and you could hate him the next. He wasn’t sure, there were far too many variables to think about, and his mind was too addled from loss, grief, and isolation that he couldn’t find a more coherent solution than this.

He just wanted to see you again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.” He looked back up at Frisk, wide white pinpricks, dimmer than normal now occupying the previously empty space. “Please, kid… Please. Frisk, I… wanna see my sweetheart again.”

“…Okay,” they breathed out, and Sans felt his entire body wanting to collapse from releasing all the tension within. He thought he had to kill the kid to force a reset. He thought he’d have to spill more blood to go back, but they were agreeing with him! He didn’t have to put more red on his ledger!

“Under one condition,” That halted his momentary celebration. He regarded the younger with curious yet serious eyes, confused at the sudden rule he had to abide in order to perform this short jump back in time.

“What is it?” he asked. He would seriously do anything just to get them to reset, and he’s not above anything else at this point. He was desperate, having a way to see his beloved again but not being to get access to it was maddening.

“This is the last time,” Frisk muttered, deadly serious with eyes shining. They clearly didn’t want to do this. “This is the last time I’m doing this. Promise me; _promise_ you’ll do everything to protect them, because I am never doing this again.”

“Yeah, sur–”

“ ** _Promise_**!” Their exclamation caught Sans off-guard, and he flinched slightly at their raised voice, breaking near the end as they began to sob. They knelt to the ground as they tried to brush their tears away.

“Y-you know a-as much as I do how… h-how tiring this is!” they cried, hiccupping between their words. “So promise, o-or you’ll have to f-fight me to get what y-you want!”

And it hit him then, that he wasn’t the only one suffering because of the resets before. What once started as a game of curiosity for this kid, they ended up saving everyone in the end, not once finishing a complete genocide despite dying multitude of times and resetting over mistakes. He’d fought them, killed them, and died to them many times over. He thought he was the only one getting sick of the shitty repetition. Of course they’d gotten tired of it; they were living a perfect life before he fucked it up. His grin dropped completely, shuffling over the child and kneeling in front of then, wrapping his arms around them in hushed comfort.

“Frisk, I promise…” he whispered, soothing the other with hushes and rubbing their back with his bony hand. “I won’t ever ask this of you ever again… I’m not gonna let that stupid mistake happen ever again. No one’s gonna die this time around.”

“And hey,” a chuckle escaped him despite the heavy situation. “If you ever wanna vent about things repeatin’ over and over again, you can always talk to your Uncle Sans, right? I’m not lettin’ you go through this alone…”

“I just…” he let a shaky breath pass before he finished speaking. “I want to see them again.”

“Y-yeah,” he heard them agree, muffled by the fabric of his jacket. It took them a few moments to finally calm down, until they pulled away from the skeleton. “Okay… Best buds?”

He nodded, “Best buds.” Grinning, he ruffled their hair as a sign of affection, though he still felt guilty and selfish for having to take everything away from everyone just so he could see you again.

It wouldn’t matter. He was about to see you again in a few moments.

Time started to shift, and the second he opened up his eyes again, he was back at the hall where the barrier was first broken.

Take two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still one more request that I can fit into this story well, and after that, I wouldn't have any lined up. Requests would still be closed for a little while, but hopefully I can have them back up soon. :D


	5. My Only Note (Hopefully)

Hey, guys!

I know, I've been gone for an extremely long time. This is just me dropping by to tell you that I'm still alive, this account is still functioning, and so am I! I'm just moving away from fanfiction for now to focus more on college. Not that it's working, but it's helping.

I'm focusing a lot since I'm in my Third year in College, and I don't want to screw up more than I already had. Thank you so much for your patience, everyone. I really appreciate it!

All of my fanfictions will continue, that I can promise. This one is a bit tricky, though, because of an [issue ](http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/151107059797/just-a-heads-up-everyone)that I'm not sure has been dealt with a few months back. So, for now, I'm just here to inform you that I'm in the process of focusing on my studies first. Thank you, really, for all of your support and understanding. You guys are the best!

With that, I return to the darkness that is Discord. I'll see you all when I can, and I hope you all enjoy life to the fullest!

**Author's Note:**

> That feel when angst crawls up behind you... I didn't mean to do that, I swear.
> 
> If you wanna ask me for prompts, you can always visit me on my [Tumblr](http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com)!
> 
> You can also view the rules there. :)


End file.
